A New Me
by ScFlEaD
Summary: All I wanted to do was tell Edward how much I love him. In between screams I tried to get my message out. “I……love.” That’s all I got out before I started slipping into a painful unconscious." - Vampire Bella. Rated T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters no matter how awesome it would be to say I owned Edward Cullen (I could just imagen telling my friends that...) Stephenie Meyer owns all of the Twilight universe. **

**Bella's POV**

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

I'm starting to get really annoyed with Edward. At least, I was as annoyed as I could possibly get with a Greek god. He knew from the many times I've told him that I wanted to spend my life or for better term my existence with him. He _is _the love of my life and the reason I live in more ways than one. I would be dead by now if I didn't have Edward. He's saved me more than once and I know that most of those times it was caused by my relationship to him. I didn't want to have to be saved anymore. I was putting all the Cullens in danger. I wanted to end that.

I was a little scared that I might not be the same person as a vampire. Right now I want Edward instead of any resource I might need. But would that, could that change? Everyone who has talked to me on the subject told be that the one thing newborn vampires want above all things is blood. When I was changed would I want blood more than Edward? This is what scared me the most about the change. The pain seemed insignificant compared to that.

I realized that I never answered. I looked at my angel beside me and the sight took my breath away. Again. I don't think I'll ever get used to his beauty. I smiled. It still makes me wonder why I deserve someone like him. That's one vampire trait I'm looking forward too. Maybe I'll look like a girl who belongs by Edward's side.

He gave me a crooked grin at hearing my heart stutter while looking at him and then he looked into my eyes. I couldn't even tell him to keep his eyes on the road. I heard my heart rate climb higher and higher until it stopped all together.

"Bella?"

**Edward's POV**

I was driving Bella to our house from the airport. We just got back from France after a week of just me and her. It makes me so happy that now I can call her my wife and I her husband. She seems to enjoy saying her new name. Bella Cullen.

The one thing I was sad about is that now we were driving home to start her transformation. I want to spend forever with her too, but it's not right to take away her soul for my own selfish reasons. She thinks she wants it now, but will she regret it later on?

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked as we got closer to our house.

I turned to see her reaction. She started with a look of annoyance and then sadness. Maybe she didn't want this as much as I thought… It's at times like this where I really wish she wasn't my one exception to my mind reading. She started to smile as if she read my thoughts.

She looked at me and I returned her smile with a crooked grin I know she loves. Her heart stuttered and I smiled bigger. I knew the effect I had on her and I wanted to see how far I could take it. I looked into her eyes and her heart beat got faster and faster even. I've never heard it go this fast I knew it was time to stop. As I started to look back to the road I heard or rather didn't hear her heart anymore.

"Bella?" I said as her heart started again. She had fainted. I started to get worried and drove faster to get Carlisle to check to see if she was alright. She was right. I do have an effect on her. I shouldn't have pushed it that far.

When I pulled up to the house I got out and was opening Bella's door before the Volvo even stopped moving. I unbuckled her seat belt and gently pulled her out of the seat. As soon as I did Alice was right there to close to door.

"_tsk tsk Edward making Bella faint when I have to change her for the transformation. There's no way I'm letting her do it in those rags." _Alice thought as she threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"And don't worry she'll come to before you even make it into the house." She said out loud.

I sighed and her eyes snapped open at the sound of my voice. She looked at me lovingly and then like she was annoyed. "I'll have to live through three days without your face and now you just add another minute to it?" I laughed as I pulled her into a tight hug.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Bella's POV**

Edward carried me into the house and after Alice had changed me up to his, well our room. He laid me down on the bed as Alice came in with a bunch of medal chains. My eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Don't worry Bella." Edward said when seeing my expression. "It's only a precaution." I remembered that Edward had told me that they would need to hold me down throughout the transformation.

"They won't keep you down for long though." Alice said with a smile. "Edward and Emmett are going to have to hold you down later on."

I knew I would be strong as a newborn vampire but would I be so strong that it would take both Edward and Emmett to keep me on the bed?

Carlisle and the rest of the family came into the room as Alice chained me to the bed. Emmett couldn't help smiling at the way I looked.

"We're going to watch and make sure everything's okay." Carlisle said in a fatherly tone. He turned to Edward and said, "Emmett will be right here just incase and Jasper will be monitoring your emotions. Start whenever you're ready." Edward nodded.

He turned to me and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked me again. I knew I was ready. Ready to start my new life with him for an eternity together.

"Yes." I said confidently.

He took a deep breath and I did too. He gave me one kiss and then I felt his cold sharp teeth sear into my neck.

The pain overtook me. It was an icy heat that felt so unusual to my body. It slowly climbed I promised myself earlier that I would not scream for as long as I could help it because I knew it would bring pain to Edward to hear it. I couldn't help it at all. I screamed a deafening scream. I have never heard anyone make a louder one. He took his teeth out of my neck and instantly started apologizing. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm so so sorry."

I wanted to tell him to stop apologizing but all I could do is continue screaming as tears started streaming down my face. I roughly shook my head as the pain increased. Edward injected venom into my wrists and ankles too.

All I wanted to do was tell Edward how much I love him. In between screams I tried to get my message out. "I……love." That's all I got out before I started slipping into a painful unconscious. The last words I heard were "I love you Bella," said by a voice so familiar to me. Then everything went black but the pain still continued.

**This is my first ever Twilight fan fiction. I wrote this and the next chapter before Breaking Dawn came out. I actually expected it to be something like this (Except with Stephenie Meyer's awesome writing skills). It never even crossed my thoughts that something like that would ever happen in the actual Twilight series instead of just in fan fiction where so many talented authors made stories that were so close. Anywho (I always say that instead of anyway so don't tell me it's not a word because I already know that) If you could review that would be great. Just don't be to harsh because like I said "First Time Writer." Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Again...I do not own anything... :( I so wish I did! (I bet most of you do to!)**

**Bella's POV**

The pain is excruciating and everything's dark. It's been like this for what feels like years but has probably only been days. The Icy flame was everywhere is my body except for one place. My heart. It was still beating but slowing every second. I waited minute after minute for it to stop. It was the only thing I could hear. I couldn't even hear my own breathing.

Suddenly I heard nothing and then everything a second later.

I heard the squeak of the bed, my unneeded breaths and many other things that I would have never noticed before. I also heard another set of lungs.

My eyes flashed open and I looked into a familiar set of eyes it calmed me to see them and the owner smiled right before the pain started. I felt my eyes roll back as I started to shake. I screamed. This wasn't like the icy fire that I got used to over the last three days. It felt as if someone were ripping me apart but somehow I knew this was worse than that.

I felt Edward holding me down on the bed and then after a minute the pain stopped.

I heard people talking about me but the familiar voices were inside my head.

"_Poor Bella."_

"_I hope Bella's okay."_

"_She better not be prettier than me."_

"_Finally I won't be the weakest anymore."_

"_She should be waking up soon."_

"_Finally someone to arm wrestle with."_

"_What's wrong? Didn't she wake up? She looks so beautiful even in pain. I didn't think she could get anymore beautiful than before….."_

I smiled when I heard the last thought coming from Edward. I opened my eyes "Thanks for the compliment." I said.

His face turned to a look of relief to a look of confusion as he thought, _"Thank god she's okay. Wait….what?" _I tapped my temple and he realized that

I had read his thoughts.

"Well that's incredibly unfair. Why should you be able to read my mind and I not yours?" He said as I laughed at his pouting expression and I heard Emmett's booming laughter from somewhere in the house.

Just as I stopped laughing Alice walked in the room but avoided her eyes from mine. She kept on thinking, _"I'm so sorry Bella. Edward, help me hold her down."_

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry Bella," she said as she held me down and looked into my eyes. My eyes again rolled back and I started to shake. That same feeling of being

ripped apart spread through my body. Edward helped Alice hold me down so that I wouldn't roll off or break something.

"What did you do Alice?" Edward said in a voice of agony. He couldn't stand seeing me in pain.

"It's….well….I guess it's her power. She can receive a vampire's power or quality by looking into their eyes, but not without a price." She gestured towards me in pain.

They held me down until a minute passed and then the pain stopped. I felt my face go stiff and I knew I was having a vision. I was looking in a mirror. I looked absolutely beautiful! As much as Rosalie!

The vision ended and opened my eyes and smiled. Edward was looking at me amazed. Alice was relieved that the pain she caused was gone. I looked

around for a mirror and Alice handed me one. I looked into the mirror and I was instantly confused. I had white skin, gold eyes. The usual. I was way prettier than when I was human but not beautiful like in the vision.

I looked at Alice. "You will look like that when you get Rosalie's quality," she said seeing my confusion.

"But, why do I have too?" I asked scared of the pain. "I don't care if I get anyone else's powers. I just don't want that pain again!" I realized Carlisle had come into the room and I covered my eyes so that I wouldn't accidently look into them.

"Bella," Carlisle said in a soft voice, "You can't avoid our eyes forever."

"I guess you're right. You're my family now." This was the first time I had said it and they really were my family. I slowly looked up to see him smiling and then I looked into his eyes.

After the minute was up, I suddenly felt more cool, calm and collected. I knew that this was why Carlisle could say composed even in the worse of situations.

Next I did Esme, Emmett and then Jasper. The pain got easier to handle every time, but I couldn't help the screaming. From Esme I got a feeling of motherly love and affection. I could tell how much she cared for her adopted children.

When Emmett came in Edward told him that I would be getting his strength. He wasn't to happy about that so I challenged him to an arm wrestle before I got it. Even without super strength my newborn strength was enough to easily beat him, but I let him win anyway.

After I got Jasper's power and he explained how to use it, it was time for Rosalie. I knew from her thoughts and emotions that she wasn't happy about this.

Before anyone in the room got to talk to her she flashed her angry eyes at me. The pain started and I wasn't even on the bed yet. I crumpled to the floor. The pain started out the same but I didn't have anyone to keep me still and every time I moved the pain got worse. I felt Edward come to hold me down and then Rosalie. She was the last person I expected to help.

The pain lasted longer this time. I could tell that it should have stopped minutes ago. Pain was blocking my ears but I could still hear every ones thoughts.

"_Why hasn't it stopped yet?" _Emmett and Jasper were both thinking.

"_It's okay Bella. It will end in another five minutes." _Alice was thinking.

"_Don't worry Edward." _Carlisle was thinking. _"It's probably only taking longer because she's going through a physical change."_

Everyone in the room was probably in pain too because I couldn't help but project my emotions. I know Jasper was trying his best to fix this but it was hard for him to control this much.

"_Come on Bella you can do it my love," _thought Edward. I suddenly wanted to hear his voice fore real.

"_Sorry sorry sorry." _Rosalie continued to think it her head over and over which I didn't understand.

It had now been ten minutes and the pain went away as abruptly as it had started. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie hugging me. I was surprised and happy at the same time.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Rosalie said.

"It's not your fault Rosalie." I said trying to comfort her.

"I know but I'm a rotten person," she said starting to dry sob in between words. "All during the transformation and right now when I came into the room I was hoping it would hurt and hurt bad. Especially now that I was going to give you my beauty. It's all I have left to myself and now you have it too. But you know what? I don't care anymore. I'm just glad you're okay."

I had never heard Rosalie say anything like this to me. There were a lot of things running through my mind right now. I was glad that she had finally accepted me into the family and that she now cared for me like how I care for each of them including her.

"Thank-you." I said and really meant it. I was really happy. "If I was still human I defiantly would have been crying by now. That's how much this means to me."

She started laughing and pulled me into a tighter hug. She pulled back to look at me. "My God you're gorgeous." She said as she smiled. Her face turned to confusion and wonder. "Bella. You're eyes."

In her thoughts I saw myself through her eyes. I looked as beautiful as I had in my vision. Every feature was in exactly the right place. My skin was completely clear and pale. My hair had grown a little and it was shiny and wavy. I was taller too. As I stood up to get the mirror I saw that I wouldn't need to stretch on my tip toes anymore to reach Edwards lips to mine.

I looked at Edward and he thought _"Even more stunning wait…her eyes are gold why didn't I notice that before?" _

I stared at him confused. Weren't my eyes supposed to that colour? Their eyes were. I took the mirror up to my face and looked into it. Exactly as Rosalie had thought me. I turned back to Edward "What are you talking about?" I nearly shouted.

"Bella, you're eyes are _gold._" He said.

I sighed as I sat down on the edge of the bed. "When is someone going to tell me what the problem is?!" I shouted.

"Bella honey," Esme said in a motherly tone. My anger instantly washed away as I turned to listen to her. "Most vampires have red eyes except for _vegetarian _vampires like us_**. **_Even _vegetarian_ newborns have red eyes for about a year and then they turn gold. A newborn vampire with gold eyes is unheard of."

"But what does that mean?" I asked afraid that I was some kind of freak.

Everyone turned to Carlisle. "It could have something to do with your dislike of blood when you were a human." He said looking at me. "_I wonder how she will react around humans" he thought._

Right then I realized that I had no burning in my throat. Weren't newborn vampires supposed to be crazy for blood?

"Am I supposed to be thirsty? Because I don't think I am." I asked unsure.

"Newborns are usually wild for blood but judging by your eye colour you won't need to hunt for a week or more or until they start to turn onyx." Edward said staring amazed at me.

"_Wow. She is incredible." He thought as we walked downstairs._

I was happy that I wouldn't have to go through the newborn stage and that I was myself. I still didn't want anything more than Edward and I knew I never would. I ran up to embrace him. There were no more boundaries, with me not breakable anymore, so I was surprised and confused when Edward pulled back. I quickly checked his thoughts.

"_Hopefully Emmett keeps his opinions to himself." _He was thinking which only made me more confused.

"Sorry love but if you keep that up I'm going to be the one crushed."

Of course Emmett being Emmett just couldn't keep to himself.

"Wow Edward. Maybe we should get the girls to take you out bra shopping."

I couldn't help but laughing and Edward gave me a betrayed look before tackling Emmett before Rosalie could smack him. Before they even reached the floor I had a vision of them breaking Esme's new table. Before this could happen I went over and picked both of them up by the ears. Everyone except the three of us was howling with laughter.

"Bella!" Both boys yelled at the same time.

"Could you please let me down Bella?" Edward asked trying to dazzle me. I wasn't having any of that.

"No Bella keep him up there but please let me down. It was your husband who tackled me." Emmett whined.

I pretended to think about it. "No." I said after a couple of seconds. "You two will have to get down by yourselves and I don't mean by force because if you try to get down with it then all you're going to succeed in doing is getting your ears ripped off."

Jasper and Alice gave me a thumb up while Carlisle and Esme left to go hunting. Rosalie just smiled at me.

"_Great going Edward your wife's stuck on permanent PMS too." _Emmett thought. Edward gave him a _"you idiot" _look and felt scared well wondering what I going to do. Emmett remembered that I could read his thoughts too.

"Oops, I didn't mean that…." was all he got out before I smacked him. The rest looked at me confused except for Jasper who said "What did he think Bella?"

"According to Emmett," I said putting as much toxin as I could muster into him name while glaring at him, "I'm stuck on permanent PMS." I realized something and then said. "He also thinks that I'm not the only wife with it."

This caused Rose to come and smack him probably three times as hard as she yelled in his ear, "You've seen nothing yet Emmett." Then she turned to Alice and said, "Were going to take Emmett shopping for his suggestion earlier. We'll take over from here Bella." She said as I let go of Emmett's ear only for it to be caught by Rosalie's hand and the other ear by Alice's.

Emmett looked extremely scared as he yelled for help that wasn't to come. After they pulled Emmett out the door I turned to Edward. I almost forgot that he was still dangling by his ear.

"So how are you going to get yourself down from there?" I asked him.

"How am I going to do that without losing an ear?" he asked me confused.

"A bribe." I answered like it was obvious.

He was even more confused then before.

**Please tell me what you would like Bella to bribe Edward! I've decided that I want to add humor to this story and it might get a little crazy from here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danielle does not own the Twilight Sega no matter how much she wishes for it to be true. *sobs* life is so unfair**

Omeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeomeome

"_So how are you going to get yourself down from there?" I asked him. _

"_How am I going to do that without losing an ear?" he asked me confused. _

"_A bribe." I answered like it was obvious. _

_He was even more confused then before._

"All you have to do is offer me something that I would take in exchange for letting go of your ear." I said slowly, trying to get him to understand.

"Yes, I know what a bribe is Bella. I just don't know to offer you." He crinkled in brow in thought. "You refuse to let me buy things for you. You won't even let Alice take you on shopping trips….." He trailed off though I could still here his thoughts. They were centered on me not liking Alice taking me shopping.

Suddenly his eyes lit up with an idea. "What if I make Alice refrain from taking you on shopping trips for a whole year?" He asked hopefully.

Alice's shopping trips didn't really bother me that much. I also knew that if I ever didn't want to go, I could easily get put of it now that I had my newborn strength on top of the super strength I got from Emmett.

But Edward was in pain from me holding his ear up like this for so long so I decided I would make a compromise.

I sighed. "Make it one and a half years and you've got a deal."

"Absolutely. Now can you please let go of my ear love?"

I let go of his ear dropping him to the floor but of course he quickly righted himself, landing gracefully. I was standing on the stairs, since he was taller than me, and had held his ear over the edge until I dropped him right now.

He smiled at me as I jumped over the stair railing and into his open arms.

All was forgotten with me in his iron hold. I couldn't even remember why I was mad at him in the first place.

We went up to _our _room. How I loved to say that. We sat on the bed and just enjoyed each other's company while listening to music.

A little while later we heard the others come back. I ran downstairs with my new speed, extremely happy that with my new found grace I couldn't trip down the stairs anymore.

But what I saw caused me to fall to the floor in laughter.

Emmett was dressed up in a hot pink sparkly dress with silver stilettos. He also had his hair put up in a tiny pigtails that were only two centimeters long and his makeup was done with bright blue eye shadow, dark red lip stick with pink blush on his cheeks and a white feather boa around his neck.

The whole outfit put together looked absolutely awful.

Emmett was standing in the middle of the room posing for Alice and Rose who were taking picture after picture.

Jasper was sitting in the corner of the room video taping the scene. Including my reaction.

When Edward got downstairs he saw me on the floor and helped me up while laughing at Emmett.

Just then Esme and Carlisle came back from there hunting trip. They walked in and not having seen Emmett yet, looked at Edward and I laughing in confusion.

I pointed to Emmett and the two of them tried to hold back their laughter. Esme surprised me by taking out her phone and snapping a few pictures herself.

She then came over to me and whispered, "You never know when something will come in handy."

And so their lives continued with seven laughing vampires and one humiliated Emmett.

**Sorry for the delay. I was extremely busy. I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything to write for this story. Yes this is the end but I may write a sequel some time soon.**


End file.
